


Home Farm days

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is enjoying his time with Aaron until someone puts a spanner in the works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Farm days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! 
> 
> It was meant to be a happy, fluffy fic but I thought that people might be interested in reading what would happen next so get ready for another chapter soon!

Robert stood in the dainty shop for what felt like hours, before he finally settled on the right things to buy. Robert was already tired from the journey he had to take, the lengths he had to go to in order to get some simple supplies. All because of Lachlan and his pervy self, he couldn't simply drive into the village and drop by David’s to get what he needed. Well not what he needed, more like what Aaron needed. 

Robert felt a warm sensation tingle through his body as the thought of Aaron entered his head, imagining him walk through the door of Home Farm that night and being greeted by all the treats Robert had brought. That morning Aaron hadn't been pleased by the amount of food in the fridge, he shouldn't have been really. The only things inside were either out of date or completely inedible. 

As Robert walked down the aisle in the shop, he began to pick up the essentials, things he knew Chrissie would usually buy. In went the milk, bread, sugar and eggs to the shopping basket. Robert smirked as he began to feel pretty pleased himself, realising how easy shopping was. 

It soon dawned on Robert that he had no idea what Aaron really liked. He felt his heart race as his thoughts over came him ‘Adam would know’. It was at the back of Robert's mind much more than he would care to admit, the fact that even though he knew every inch of Aaron's body, he didn't know him. He had no idea what made Aaron smile, expect for the things he could do with him when they were alone. It wasn't the same. Robert couldn't help but feel weak whenever he saw Adam and Aaron laughing their heads off and falling about after drinking too much. He hated how much he craved to make Aaron feel like that. 

As Robert stared helplessly down the aisle, it occurred to him that Aaron and him had never had time to talk properly. Just talk, without worrying about how much time they had, without holding back the need to rip each others clothes off. Robert had never wanted anything more than what they had. That's what he told himself whenever he started to feel the need to race over to the pub and sit with Aaron for hours. It pained him to realise that he didn't know Aaron the way he should, of course he had hears about his past – it was impossible to not know in the village- yet he had never talked to him about it. The idea of reliving his own past as he opened up to Aaron made his stomach hurt, yet delving into Aaron's past seemed completely normal. 

Normal? He had no idea what normal meant. Whatever they shared wasn't normal at all, it was steamy and passionate yet shy and innocent at the same time. Robert hated the fact that he knew so much about Chrissie. It was hard not to, considering the fact that they lived with her husband and son. 

Robert smiled to himself as he began to scramble about in his mind, finding out things he knew about Aaron and beginning to make a list:

1) He knew how to wind up Aaron, it was too easy. In less than a sentence he could find himself drag against the wall by Aaron.  
2) He knew all his family, even though it wasn't hard, and the love he had for them.  
3) He knew his weak spots.  
4) He knew how emotional he was, he had witnessed the anger and tears too many times.  
5) He knew how guilty Aaron could feel and what harm he could do to himself.  
6) He knew that Aaron loved him. He had told him himself and although it was only once where he wasn't ready to accept it, he knew that Aaron meant it. 

Yet it wasn't enough, Robert thought to himself as he walked aimlessly down the aisles trying his hardest to figure out what Aaron liked. It was so simple, yet so hard for Robert who began to realise how self centred he was. 

As Robert continued down the aisle, he almost instinctively grabbed ‘Finest Coffee, luxuriously blended with the finest ground beans’ it was Chrissie's favourite. Robert held the jar in his hand and hesitated slightly, loosening his grip as the thoughts of Chrissie's needs disappeared slightly. Aaron's needs quickly replaced Chrissie's, as Robert’s eyes met the tea bags two rows away.

Robert couldn't help but smile sillily as he stared at the pack in his hand, it was so Aaron. Every time Robert had ever seen Aaron drinking from his large blue mug at the pub he always knew it was full of hot, milky tea. Robert smiled to h myself as he remembered the conversation that took place at the portacabin last week,  
“Fancy a brew?” 

Robert had said, barging through the doors and disturbing Aaron and his paper work. Aaron sighed slightly but then lifted his head up after realising who it was, ,  
“Yeah go on then” 

Robert walked over to the kettle, boiling it quickly and dragging to mugs over to him,  
“How many sugars?” 

“Two please”

Robert handed Aaron the hot mug before kissing him softly on the lips smiling brightly. As Aaron pulled away from the kiss he stared down at the liquid in his favourite ‘Mr Grumpy’ mug. 

“Er I said tea not coffee” 

Robert chuckled slightly before dropping his arms round Aaron's neck,  
“Er yeah I know, I'll show you the tea bag if you like!” 

“There's hardly any milk!” 

Robert bit his lip gazing down at dark substance in Aaron's mug, Aaron sighed before getting up and walking towards the mini fridge and dragging out the milk. 

“Listen I'm sorry .. dark and strong that's what I'm used to making. Chrissie won't drink it any other way!” 

Robert gulped hard realising the mention of his wife had not done him any favours. Aaron tensed slightly, the mention of Chrissie making him feel instantly guilty. 

“Well … er milky and sweet” Aaron sighed, easing the tension in the room before winking and sipping the now perfect tea.  
The memory had made Robert's heart flutter slightly and soon the tea bags found themselves amongst all the other supplies. Robert couldn't help but feel thankful to Aaron, knowing that Aaron could so easily make him feel better. His stomach stopped aching and began filling with butterflies as he gazed at his lover. The memory has made Robert's heart flutter slightly and soon the tea bags found themselves amongst all the other supplies.

Heading towards the sweet aisle, Robert's mind began to race with thoughts of what Aaron would like. Aaron wasn't the sweet type, in more ways than one really, but as Robert found himself on the aisle he couldn't help but try to find something Aaron could approve of. After much deliberation, Robert finally settled on: One Mars bar, two packets of strawberry laces and a sticky bun. 

Soon the basket Robert carried lazily was full with bacon, rolls, vegetables and fruit and of course crates of beer that would loosen Aaron up slightly as well as all the other essentials he was sure Aaron would approve of. Just as he slopped out of the shop slowly, his phone vibrated in his pocket revealing a message from Chrissie that made his heart race, 

Chrissie: Hey darling, how are you? Good news, we should be back on Friday. We’ve managed to sort everything out and I'm really missing you so I couldn't stay any longer! Dad’s booked a activity day for Lucky tomorrow so it should be fun! Make sure a glass of red is waiting for me when I get back. Love you xxx

Robert stopped in his tracks, the sound of passers by filling his head with unwanted notice. Friday. It was Wednesday. He only had two more days with Aaron until she reappeared. The thought made him hate her in that minute, despise her for returning two days earlier. The thought of Aaron going on Sunday had already made him sad yet knowing that he would have to leave two days earlier made him feel even worse. 

Chrissie coming back ruined everything, it ruined the time that he had with Aaron. The time they would never get back. Robert couldn't help but feel slightly excited by the prospect of his wife's return, but as he tried his hardest to pull a smile over his disappointment it became apparent that Aaron was who he wanted to see. 

Aaron felt a sense of happiness as he knocked quietly on the Home Farm door, beaming slightly as he watched Robert unlock the door. 

“Hi” Robert said awkwardly smiling down at his feet like an embarrassed teenager. 

“Hey” Aaron said back stepping into the big house and slowly walking into the hallway with Robert.

Aaron couldn't help but feel awkward as he stood in the centre of the hall way, staring into the living room which reminded him of how stupid he had been. How reckless and irresponsible he was when he barged through the doors of the house and staged a robbery with Ross. The awkwardness became visible and Robert couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw how out of place Aaron appeared. 

“So …er I … I went shopping” Robert shouted loudly, pulling Aaron out of his trance. 

Aaron chuckled,  
“Really?” 

“Course” 

Robert saw the look in Aaron's eyes, it was surprise. Robert couldn't help but smile as he saw how grateful Aaron secretly looked. “Well you had a lot to say about what was in the fridge.” 

Aaron bit his lip playfully,  
“Well yeah! Because I actually didn't fancy starving whilst I was here!” 

Aaron and Robert stood laughing as they both felt nothing but happiness for each other. It was terribly rare for the two men to be this way. Usually the outcome of a small conversation would result in a shouting match where Robert would be pushed against a wall or told to ‘do one!’ or either hot passionate steamy sex that would make the pair forget why they were angry in the first place. Yet as they both stood in the hallway laughing and smiling at each other, neither outcomes were on their minds 

Overcome by sensation, Aaron let the refreshing feeling overwhelm him.  
“So what did you get then!” 

Robert walked towards the kitchen quickly, eager to show Aaron the newly stocked fridge. Robert flew open the fridge stacked with shelves of beers and food, Aaron stood open mouthed secretly stupidly pleased by the thoughtfulness behind the state of the fridge. Robert picked up on the happiness Aaron felt and couldn't help but smile goofily,  
“So you er … you happy then?” 

Aaron looked at Robert embarrassed that his emotions had been so visible,  
“Er … Yeah I mean whatever” 

“I got you these as well” Robert smiled awkwardly pushing the sweets towards Aaron. 

“You didn't have to” 

“I know but … well it's not been that easy lately with everything and I want you to know that me and you. We’re okay” Robert said moving over towards Aaron and kissing him passionately, breathing heavily as Aaron borrowed his head in his neck.

“I've missed you so much” Robert panted, breaking away from their intimate moment only to gaze into Aaron's eyes. 

As night fell, Aaron and Robert found themselves curled up together on the sofa in the living room. The fire crackled behind behind them, as Aaron sipped away at his beer and Robert massaged Aaron's hair. 

“This is … perfect.” Aaron sighed, turning towards Robert and lifting his head up to kiss him slowly. Robert felt his heart race wildly, the feeling of Aaron's lips placed delicately on his made him forget about the guilt and stress he felt.

Robert dragged his arm over to the table, unwrapping the strawberry laces and playfully throwing them at Aaron who was nearly falling asleep,  
“Oi! Get off!” Aaron laughed, before pinning Robert down against the sofa and crashing his lips into Robert's. Soon both men were wrapping their arms around each other, quickening the pace of their kiss and moving their bodies slowly, up and down, breathing harder with ever moan. 

Suddenly Robert's phone vibrated beneath him, shocking him slightly as he pulled away from the kiss. 

“Who's that?” Aaron asked curiously still leaning over Robert.

Robert looked down at his phone it was Chrissie. Again. 

Chrissie: Hey, you didn't respond? You okay? Should be back in time for a nice slap up meal on Friday. Love you xxx

“Er … just work. Nothing important” Robert said, feeling a twang of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he turned and faced Aaron. Robert kissed Aaron hard, pushing him down on the sofa once more and deepening the intimacy between them. 

His heart raced as he moved down Aaron's body admiring him entirely and closing his eyes tight.

As Aaron's weight shifted slightly, ordering Robert to gaze into Aaron's eyes once more, Robert's problems melted away. The thoughts of Chrissie coming home, quickly began to erase from his mind completely. He was entirely in the moment. Entirely focused on Aaron and Aaron only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
